phaltafandomcom-20200214-history
Evyæriw language
Evyæriw language (ev. evyæri calæv /əvjæri kälæv/) belongs to the Phálta language family, is put in the Ilemphálta branch. It´s spoken by the Green People in X. It is considered as the most modern language in the Ilemphálta. History Aaa Since the Proto-Phálta, Evyæriw has undergone these changes: * If a voiced stop is the initial sound of a word it gets devoiced (/zargə/ > /särgə/). * /pʰ/, /tʰ/ and /kʰ/ at the beginning of a word changes to /p©Vh/, /t©Vh/ and /k©Vh/ respectively (/pʰaltɐ/ > /plaht/), however they jsut get unaspirated if the C is a nasal or a fricative sound (/tʰam/ > /tam/). * /ph/, /th/ and /kh/ at the middle or an end of a word changes to /ps/, /ts/ and /ks/ respectively (// > //). * /ɛ/, /e/ and /æ/ gets assimilated to /æ/ (/eɣʲɛl/ > /æjæli/). * /ɤ/ and /ə/ are assimilated to /ə/ (/nɤvə/ > /nəv/). * /a/ changes to /ä/ (still written as /a/ for simplicity). * /ɐ/ merges with /a/ but kept in short diphthongs. * /ɪ/ merges with /i/ but kept in short diphthongs. * /ɔ/ merges with /o/ but kept in short diphthongs. * /ʊ/ merges with /u/ but kept in short diphthongs. * Nouns loose their distinction between gender and their groups: ** -C ending stays the same (// > /farad/). ** -/ə/ ending is deleted (/apʰ/ > /aps/). ** -/ɐ/ ending is deleted and A mutation takes place in the now last syllable of a word. ** -/ɪ/ ending is deleted and I mutation takes place in the now last syllable of a word. * /x/ changes to /h/ (/lʲɛxtɪ/ > /læhti/). * /ɣ/ dissapears but if it was palatalized it the whole palatalized version changes to /j/ (/lʲɛxtəɣə/ > /læhtə/). Orthography Aaa The romanization of Evyæriw is just as follows: *-pronounced like that when it is a part of a diphthong and not accented. If accented, pronounced normally - e.g. víwl /viwɫ/ (grandmother's), viwl /vɪwɫ/ (grandmother). Phonology These are the consonants of the Evyæriw: *-if a word starts with a vowel, an extra glottal stop is pronounced first. And these are the vowels: *-found only in diphthongs Grammar = Read a full description on Evyæriw grammar = Nouns Evyæriw nouns as in most of the Phálta languages are conjugated in case and number. However, the case system is drastically different from the Proto-Phálta's: the nominative merged with accusative, genitive lost its diphthongizating /w/ sound, the prepositional case merged with the genitive and the other cases are now converted into prepositional structures. The gender system is retained but cannot be recognised from a noun itself, thus gender can be understood only through the adjectives. Adjectives The use of adjectives in Evyæriw is pretty similar to the one reflected in Proto-Phálta: every adjective has four forms (masculine or feminine; singular or plural) and can't decline in case. The change from masc. to fem. gender is indicated by either an A or an I mutation. That being said, some adjectives' masc. and fem. forms can be identical (ærf vs. ærf), some - not (lahar vs. lahær) Adjectives follow the noun they are describing and they can also function as a subject of a sentence, for example the Green People in Evyæriw would translate just as 'the green' ('laharer'). Verbs The three classes of verbs in Proto-Phálta remained in Evyæriw as well. Although the conjugation is very different. In Evyæriw verbs are divided into these classes: * EN verbs * IN verbs * AN verbs The names of these classes represent the ending of a noun in its infinitive form. Further on, the verbs in Evyæriw can be conjugated in: * Mood: ** Indicative *** Aspect: (the distinction within various aspects is not native to Proto-Phálta, probably borrowed from the Ælfa languages) **** Perfect/imperfect ***** Tense: ****** Present/past/future ******* 1st, 2nd or 3rd person ** Subjunctive *** 1st, 2nd or 3rd person ** Imperative (no distinction between singular and plural) ** Volitional Vocabulary Text example